


Matt x Emily Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Matt x Emily one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Out the Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A tells person B to take out the trash. Person B then picks up person A and puts them in the trash bin. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“Hey, Matt, it’s your turn to take the trash out this week.”

They’d only been living together for a couple of months and Emily was already driving Matt crazy. Most of his furniture and belongings in the house had been replaced and overtaken by hers; she was almost constantly bossing him around and nagging him about the chores. As much as he loved her, living with her was proving to be more difficult than he originally thought.

Matt sighed. “Alright.” As he started gathering up the trash bags in the house, he was struck with a funny idea.

He walked into the kitchen, where Emily was finishing dinner, and picked her up, laying her over his shoulder.

“Matt! Matt, you idiot, what are you doing?! Put me down right now!” She demanded, lightly beating her fists against his back, wanting him to put her down, but not wanting to hurt him.

Matt walked outside, ignoring Emily’s demands for once, and stopped in front of the trash bin that sat in front of their house. Gently, he lowered her into it and stepped back with a grin.

For a moment, she just stood there, silent. Her face became redder with each passing second; Matt could practically see the steam blowing out of her ears. “Matt,” She said slowly and her voice began to rise with each word. “What. The. _Hell?!_ ”

Matt started to laugh. “Em–”

He was interrupted by Emily’s sudden screaming. “SPIDER!” She shrieked, thrashing around in the bin, which tipped sideways and fell over. Emily quickly crawled out and jumped to her feet, dusting herself off and shuddering.

Matt hurried over to her and touched her arm. “Whoa, Em, are you okay?”

She jerked away from his hand. “Don’t touch me, Matt, you jerk!” She turned away, chin in the air, and stomped towards the house.

Matt followed after her, arms spread in surrender. “Em, come on! It was just a joke!”

“Shitty joke, asshole.” She stalked into the house and slammed the front door behind her–in his face. Luckily, though, she didn’t lock it.

He opened the door and walked into the house. “Emily?” He found her in the kitchen and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss to her forehead. “Come on, babe,” He pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned away from him. “I was only joking. Look, you told me to take out the trash–”

“And I’m trash?” Beneath the anger, Emily sounded genuinely hurt.

Matt immediately felt bad. “No, no! It was just–”

“A joke. Right.” Emily pushed away from him and picked up the pan with their dinner in it. “Well, funny man,” She dumped the pan’s contents into the trash. “You can make your own dinner tonight. Right after you take the real trash out.”


	2. Nightly Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A gets really touchy feely & affectionate in their sleep. Person B enjoys all the drowsy confessions and stroking so instead of telling A and risking them controlling it, B keeps this nightly treat to themselves. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Matt was just about to drift into sleep when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled to himself and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Emily slept soundly behind him, holding on to him gently. Matt couldn't help staring; she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep. They were both curled up under the blankets in Matt's bed; they had spent most of the day hanging out with their friends and had returned home to eat dinner and go to bed together.

Surprisingly, when Emily was asleep was Matt's favorite part of the night. During the day, Emily wasn't one for displaying affection openly. She wouldn't even hold his hand unless another girl was eyeing him or something.

During the night, she was completely different. In her sleep, she would cuddle close to him and murmur his name. She'd entangle their legs, entwine their fingers. She would say other things in her sleep besides his name, too. Sweet things, things Matt never heard come out of her mouth while she was awake. His favorite was, "I love you".

They hadn't said it to each other yet. The first night she said it, he stared at her sleeping face in shock for probably five minutes. He didn't think she felt very strongly for him; he had assumed he was just a rebound. Temporary.

It was nice to hear her say it, even if she was sleeping when she did. After all, he had liked her since before she started dating Mike, he just hadn't had the courage to ask her out.

And then she was with Mike and it was too late. He had to admit to being a little relieved when they broke up, but he decided to not immediately ask her out. He didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of her and he didn't want to be a rebound.

But when _she_ approached _him_ , batting her eyelashes and talking sweet, how could he turn her down?

He couldn't. So he didn't.

It hurt, sure. And he was actually disappointed in himself for giving in. For awhile, he even attempted to lie to himself--tell himself that maybe the rumors were wrong and Emily had broken up with Mike. That maybe, all this time, Emily had felt a little something for Matt too and had broken up with Mike to explore those feelings.

But he knew that what he was telling himself was bullshit. That the rumors were true and Mike had dumped Emily for Jessica. That Matt was just the rebound guy; and everyone knew it.

And so, Matt suffered in silence as he continued a relationship with a girl he loved, that he thought didn't love him back. Until she started telling him she did, in her sleep.

It made him wonder that, if she felt this way, why not tell him while conscious? He decided to assume that she either didn't realize how she felt or that she did, but was trying to hide it. Either way, Matt felt reassured by her nightly confessions and often stayed up until he heard it, however long it took. A few times, he even pulled an all-nighter, just waiting to hear her whisper those three words that would give his heart wings.

The first night they slept together, he almost told her about it the next morning; he was looking forward to teasing her, to actually seeing her blush in embarrassment (which was a pretty rare occasion).

But right as he opened his mouth to do so, he knew what would happen. He would tease her, she would blush and vehemently deny it. He would get what he wanted--a cute little reaction. But after that, she would try to control it. And knowing Emily, she would find a way to stop it--somehow. She'd do everything she could.

Because Emily is _not_ an affectionate person and she doesn't like being teased or embarrassed.

So Matt decided that he would just keep her nightly behavior to himself.

Emily wrapped her legs around one of his and pulled him closer, her arms tightening around his chest. Her hair tickled his bare back as she rested her head against it. Her bare skin felt warm against his; he could feel her breath on his back, could hear the almost silent whisper of his name and the unmistakable "I love you" that immediately followed.

Before she woke up, she would untangle herself from him and roll over so they weren't facing each other. Not long after that, she would wake up and proceed with the day, never having a clue as to what she did during the night.

And Matt would never tell her.


End file.
